Code: Pikachu
by butterspwnslol
Summary: AU When a malfunction in the supercomputer causes a big problem, Team Lyoko is on the case, or they would be had it not been for them being sent to another universe, one they never thought existed! Read to find out more, and don't forget to R&R! Chap 5 up
1. XANA Attacks

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Code: Lyoko, Pokemon, or any of the characters or plot within them.**

**Hey guys, this is bartlyokosimpson and I am writing a story of a Code: Lyoko crossed over with Pokemon. I give partial credit in this story to anyone who has written a Code: Lyoko/Pokemon Crossover before me. Note that this story has the original Pokemon characters, not the newer ones (May, Max, etc.), however this story has all the Pokemon in existence so far (including the newer generation Pokemon with English names). Also note that this first chapter is at Kadic and is Jeremy's point of view. Please R&R. I apologize in advance for any Pokemon related viewpoints that may offend you (i.e. I hate May). Thank you for bearing with this VERY long author's note and now, enjoy the story!**

* * *

Chapter 1: XANA Attacks

It was a sunny Friday afternoon, and I was heading to science class with my best friends Aelita, Odd, and Ulrich. We were having a test today in that very class, and as usual, Aelita and I were the only ones prepared. Being a genius with an extremely high I.Q., I had no problem with this, however something in my gut told me something bad was gonna happen. Call me weird, call me psychic, or just call me hungry, I knew something strange was gonna happen today although, I honestly didn't know what. Before I knew it, I was sitting down in my chair with mytest sheet in front of me and the timed test had started. I looked around the classroom. Sitting next to me was my beautiful crush and best friend, Aelita scribbling down the answers on her sheet. It was just like her, as she was also extremely smart, and she had already finished more than half the test in five minutes, which Mrs. Hertz gave us the whole hour to do. I also looked behind me to see Ulrich slowly writing down answers and Odd folding his test into origami. I slowly looked down at my test having wasted another five minutes looking at my friends. I started writing down the answers and before I knew it, both Aelita and I were finished with the test with more than 40 minutes left to go.

_Ring, ring, ring! _The end of class bell had rang and the test was over. To be polite, I asked my friends if they finished the test. First, I asked Aelita who, as I already knew, said yes. Second, I asked Ulrich, who said he had three questions left. I asked Odd after, although I knew he was gonna say...

"Of course I didn't finish the test. I didn't even start it!" So I asked him what he was doing although I also knew the answer to that. "I was busy turning it into origami!" Anyways, after I asked everyone if they had finished the test, we all walked over to our other best friend's classroom, Yumi, to pick her up. She was a whole grade ahead of us, so she had different classes than we did.

"Hi guys, how'd the test go?" Yumi asked us. Aelita and I said it went great (just as she suspected), Ulrich said okay, and Odd said lousy (also just as she suspected). That was when I told the guys about my prediction.

"You guys..." I started.

"Yeah Jeremy," they all said in unison.

"I think that someting bad is gonna happen today, but I don't know what."

"You worry to much, Einstein," Odd said.

"Yeah, you deserve a break," Yumi said.

"Still, I wanna go check on Lyoko. It may be XANA. Can you cover for me in 6th period?"

"Yeah, sure," Ulrich said. "Hurry to your dorm before Jim catches you though."

"I will," I said. And with that, I ran off to my dorm. I took the outdoor path that lead to my dorm since it was so sunny. Or at least it was an hour ago. It seemed that after science class the sky filled with big gray clouds. About halfway to my dorm building a downpour started. 'Oh great,' I thought to myself. And once I opened the door to my dorm building, a massive lightning bolt dropped from the sky followed by a loud thunderclap. Once inside my dorm, I quickly turned on my computer and booted up the program that I often use to find activated towers in Lyoko. Bingo. There _was _an activated tower in the polar region. I was right! This was probably the bad thing that I thought would happen! But now was no time to celebrate. I needed to contact Odd, Ulrich, Aelita, and Yumi. I dialed Odd's number on my mobile phone. 'Stupid weather,' I thought to myself. The extensive rainfall and lightning interfered with my mobile's signal. I was unable to contact him. However I tried again. It worked.

"Hello?" Odd whispered into the phone, to avoid being heard by the teacher.

"Odd, there is an activated tower. I've localized it to the polar region. I need you to go to the factory with Ulrich and Aelita. I was right. XANA has activated a tower. I also need you to get Yumi."

"How should I get Yumi?"

"Just pretend the principal sent you to get her for something important in his office."

"Why can't you just call Yumi?"

"This stupid storm is interfering with my mobile's signal it was hard enough contacting you."

"Last time I checked, it was sunny outside..."

"Just hurry it up!"

"Okay, okay, I'm on my way. Sheesh." Odd moved his head so Ulrich and Aelita were just within earshot. "You guys," he whispered, "XANA has activated a tower. Jeremy needs us to go to the factory."

"Okay," Ulrich said. He rose his hand and stood up. "Excuse me, may I go to the infirmary? I have a stomachache."

"Me too, I have a headache," Odd said.

"And me," Aelita said, "I also have a stomachache."

"Hmm..." Mrs. Meyer had a suspicious look on her face, seeing all of them having to go to the infirmary at the exact same time. "Okay..."

"Thanks!" They all said in unison as they rushed out the door. Odd walked up to Yumi's classroom door and opened it while the others hid behind the hall wall, so the teacher didn't think that they were all doing something.

"Um, excuse me," he started, "Mr. Delmas needs to see Yumi in the office right away."

"Oh, okay. Yumi, you are needed in Mr. Delmas's office right now." the teacher said.Yumi got up from her seat, walked out the door, and closed it.

"What's wrong guys?" Yumi asked them.

"XANA attack," Odd said. "We've got to rush to the factory." And with that, they ran off.

Once they started running, I was already at the manhole, and I noticed the storm constantly seemed to be getting worse. But now was not the time to think about that, now was the time to get to the factory. I quickly lifted the cover and jumped into the sewer. I hopped on my scooter and I was on my way.

Meanwhile, Odd, Ulrich, Aelita, and Yumi were at the manhole. Like me, they quickly jumped down and closed the lid. Odd, Ulrich, and Yumi, got on their skateboards while Aelita got on her scooter and they went through the sewers.

Once they were in the sewers, I made it to the entrance of the factory. I jumped down the ropes, and rushed into the elevator. I typed in the elevator code that would access the secret lab, and the elevator started down.I quickly came to the secret lab and sat at the supercomputer, waiting for the rest of the gang to come. Before I knew it, all the rest of the gang came down the elevator. They stepped into the scanner room. Odd, Yumi, and Aelita stepped into the three scanners first, while Ulrich waited for them to be virtualized so he could use on of the open scanners.

"Transfer Odd, transfer Yumi, transfer Aelita. Scanner Odd, scanner Yumi, scanner Aelita. Virtualization! After they had been virtualized, Jeremy opened the far left scanner for Ulrich to use as well. "Transfer Ulrich. Scanner Ulrich. Virtualization!"

* * *

**Hey guys, hope you enjoyed the first chapter. I won't introduce Pokemon into the story until the third chapter. Sorry. It would have started out weird if for no reason whatsoever that they just appear in the Pokemon regions. I'm leading up to it so bear with me please. R&R. Hope you enjoy the next chapter.**


	2. Malfunction

**Hey guys hope you like this chapter.I'm still leading up to the climax of the story.This chapter is not in Jeremy's point of view, but a normal point of view. R&R. Enjoy!

* * *

**

Chapter 2: Malfunction

Yumi, Odd, Ulrich, and Aelita fell from the sky after being virtualized and landed on the icy ground of the polar region and started on their way to the activated tower. After they walked a little ways two Blocks broke out from under the icy ground, which reformed seconds after.

"Oh great, Blocks," Ulrich complained. He leaped up into the air, his virtual sword in his hands and jumped onto one of the two Blocks. He stabbed the sword right into the very center of the Blocks head and did a backflip off and while in midair, the Block exploded. He landed on both feet and moved his sword and body into a victorious pose. The other Block was approaching Aelita, its laser readied and shot while Yumi stuck out her fan as a shield.

"Hee-yah!" she shouted as she throw one of her fans at the Block's Eye of XANA pattern. Bulls-eye. Little did they know but two Crabs were approaching them as well as the Scyphozoa.

"OH NO THE SCYPHOZOA!" Jeremy shouted, although, it was hard to hear as the din of the worsening thunderstorm outside overpowered his voice. "You guys have to protect Aelita!"

"No problem," Odd said. He quickly shot three of his laser arrows at the Scyphozoa, although the massive creature did not want to give up. It picked up Aelita with its tentacles and started draining her memory. Odd shot more laser arrows at it as Ulrich had an idea.

"I've got a plan," he said. "Odd, you keephitting the Scyphozoa until it gives up. Yumi and I will take the Crabs."

"Okay," Yumi, Odd, and Aelita said. As Odd continued fired laser arrows at the Scyphozoa, Yumi and Ulrich hopped on top of the two Crabs. Ulrich stabbed his Crab while Yumi threw her fan at one. They both exploded within seconds. Odd fired a few more laser arrows at the Scyphozoa and ran out. This Scyphozoa was persistant. It continued to chase after the pink-haired girl until Ulrich slashed its tentacles about five times. It finally gave up. The four kids ran to the tower, which they had not seen before but seemed to be close by. Aelita entered the tower. She stepped into the center of the Eye of XANA platform and started to rise up to the other platform. She stepped on it and touched a virtual screen. And the same words appeared as usual. _Aelita Code: Lyoko. _The screen patterns on the side of the tower fell into the abyss below.

Jeremy then said "return-to-the-past n...AHHH!" Little did he know while he was launching the return-to-the-past program, lightning had struck the factory! It had quickly conducted through a metal pole down into the secret lab. It traveled across the floor and into the supercomputer, creating a malfunction with the return-to-the-past! It zapped Jeremy, who was touching the computer and the computer shut off! What will happen to them? Find out in the next chapter.

* * *

**Wow, suspense! You will figure out what happens to them in the next chapter of Code: Pikachu. Please R&R. Thank you.**


	3. A Strange New World

**Hey everyone! I'm back and now is the chapter you've been waiting for. Finally, Pokemon will be introduced into our story! This chapter is a normal point of view and from now on, they will be unless indicated otherwise. Anyways, please R&R. Enjoy!

* * *

**

Chapter 3: A Strange New World

"AAAAHHH!" Team Lyoko shouted in unison. They fell out of the blue sky and onto a pavement road, forming an accidental dog pile with Aelita on top and poor Jeremy on bottom. They got up one by one.

"This doesn't look like Kadic..." Aelita commented.

"Hey, you're right Aelita, this _doesn't_ look like Kadic," Odd said

"Well then where are we?" Yumi asked,"and how did we get here?"

"I think I have one guess on how we got here," Jeremy said. "Near the end of the return-to-the-past launch, lightning must have struck the factory, and conducted its way into the supercomputer. I remember getting electrocuted. The electric shock must caused a malfunction in the program and sent us here."

"Now one question remains," Ulrich started. "Where are we?" They started looking around town for any clues that would tell them where they were. They started following the path of the pavement and looked at the many buildings around them as they did. They came to the verge of a grassy field and the cement when they saw a small sign.

"What's it say?" Yumi asked.

Aelita went up to the sign. "It says 'Welcome to Pallet Town.'"

"Where's Pallet Town?" Ulrich asked. Everyone turned to Jeremy.

"What are you guys staring at me for? I have just as much idea about where we are as you alldo."

"Maybe we should talk to some of the people here and try to figure out where we are," Ulrich suggested.

"Not a bad idea," Jeremy said. He felt something sniffing his foot. He turned around and looked down to see a strange creature. It looked like a large yellow mouse. It had a yellow and brown lightning shaped tail with brown stripes on its back. It had two hands and two legs. On face were two black eyes and on its each of its cheeks it had a large red circle. It had two large pointy ears with the end of the points colored black.

"Pikachu, come back here!" a boy shouted. He was tall and had black hair hidden under a cap. He wore a blue vest and looked to be a teenager. He wore blue jeans.He ran up to the creature and picked it up. "Hope my Pikachu didn't bother you guys too much."

"What's a Pikachu?" Ulrich asked. Two other people came up to them, and they seemed to be friends with the first person who had the strange thing called a "Pikachu." One was a guy with brown spikey hair and dark skin. He also wore a vest except his was green. He wore an orangeshirt under. He had brown pants. He seemed to be the oldest of the three. The third person was a girl with short red hair in a side ponytail. He wore a short yellow belly-shirt with spaghetti straps holding it on her. She wore jean shorts and seemed to be the middle of the three.

The kid with the cap said "don't you know what a Pikachu is?"

"Um, no, that's why I asked."

"Well," he said "it's this Pokemon." He lifted up the Pikachu.

"POKEMON?" Jeremy shouted shocked, "oh no, we must have been transported to a different dimension, one where Pokemon exist!"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Hold up! You've been transported from another dimension?" the redhead asked.

"I don't buy it," the oldest one said.

"I swear, you have to believe us," Aelita said. "We know how we got here and now we where we are, but we don't know how to get back to our own dimension."

"Well how did you get here then?" the one wearing the cap asked.

"Well its a long story," Yumi started, "but I'll tell you anyways. It all started at our school in fifth period..." Yumi told the three strangers their entire story, with them hanging on her every word. She concluded her story after about half an hour. "And that's how we ended up here."

"Wow," the oldest one said. "I'm speechless. Oh, I guess we haven't been introduced. My name's Brock."

"My name's Misty," said the redhead.

"I'm Ash," said the kid wearing the cap.

"I'm Aelita," Aelita said. "And these are Jeremy, Yumi, Ulrich, and Odd." She pointed to them in that order, except when she pointed at Odd, he wasn't there. "Odd? Hey Odd?" Everyone looked around for Odd, however Ulrich found him.

"Different dimensions, same old Odd," he said when he saw Odd flirting with a girl. Everyone in Team Lyoko started laughing and Yumi grabbed Odd's arm and began dragging him backto the group. Odd was protesting and waved his arms crazily trying to escape Yumi's tight grasp as the girl he was flirting with slapped him, thinking that Yumi was his girlfriend and that he was the player type.

"OW! Thanks a lot Yumi. I lost my shot at getting a girl and got hit in the process because getting back is so important to you and everybody else."

"Well, don't you want to get back to Kadic?"

"You kidding me? Why would I want to go back to Kadic when there are a bunch of pretty girls here. More than at Kadic, thats for sure. And the best part is, NO SISSY!"

"I have a feeling that you and Brock will be the best of friends," Ash said to Odd in a joking tone. Brock was currently drooling over Officer Jenny who was patrolling the streets and getting dragged by his ear by Misty back into the group.

"Well, do you guys have any ideas on how to get back to our dimension?" Jeremy asked.

"Hmmm..." Ash started, "no, I don't but there's someone who might."

"Who?" Team Lyoko said in unison.

"Professor Oak. He taught me a lot about Pokemon and even provided me with my first one, Pikachu. He's a genius. He knows almost everything about Pokemon and then some. He might know how to get you guys back to your own dimension."

"Great! Then it's settled. We go to Professor Oak right away!" Jeremy stated. Ash, Misty, Brock, and all of Team Lyoko headed off to Professor Oak's lab for some advice on how to get Team Lyoko back home.

* * *

**Well, I hope you guys enjoyed chapter 3 of Code: Pikachu. Please R&R. Thank you! Chapter 4 coming soon! Until then, see ya!**


	4. A Little Help

**Hey guys! Sorry I haven't updated in a while, but I've been busy with homework and whatnot. Anyways, hope you enjoy the next chapter of Code: Pokachu. R&R PLEASE! I would greatly apprieciate it if you would review. I need revviews! But whatever. I guess I can't make you review. I can just ask. So PLEASE review. Thank you, and enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 4: A Little Help

The gang and their new friends walked a couple of blocks until they came to a house with a windmill on it. They knocked on the door which no one answered. So they turned the doorknob, and the door was unlocked. They entered the building, and all the lights were on.

"Professor Oak!" Ash shouted into the building. "HELLO!"

"The professor is much to smart to leave the door unlocked if he's not here..." Misty started. They started looking around the building for him and found no sign of him.

"PROFESSOR OAK!" Brock shouted at the top of his lungs. They could hear a rustling sound from the room upstairs. They took the staircase to get to the room and saw Professor Oak reading a book at his desk.

"Professor Oak?" Ash asked.

"Huh?" Professor Oak looked up from his book to see the group of kids. "Oh, sorry, when I'm researching, I usually don't notice the world around me. Hi Ash, Misty, Brock, and uhh..."

"These kids are Aelita, Jeremy, Odd, Ulrich, and Yumi," Misty said. "That's why we are here. They said that they came from an alternate universe."

"HUH?" Professor Oak shouted. "Wow. Now THAT is an interesting case. Good thing my grandson Gary is here, he can help me research this interesting situation. GARY!"

"What, Gramps?" A tall boy with brown hair about Ash's age came from downstairs. He had a necklace with a strange green and yellow symbol on it. He wore a blue shirt and blue jeans.

"These kids came from an alternate universe. I would like you research this strange phenomenon while I help the kids around."

"WOAH! Well, I guess I better get started. Bye Gramps! Smell ya later Ashy-boy!" He walked back downstairs and into the room he had came out of.

"Well," started Professor Oak, "I guess I'd better explain this strange world since it is all new to you. Well, this is the Pokemon World. As you have seen before, Pokemon live here. There are many places in the Pokemon World. I guess I should give you a map of it." Porfessor Oak pulled up an extremely large map off of his desk with all the areas of the Pokemon World and gave it to Ash, who put it in his backpack. "Anything else you kids need?"

"Well," Jeremy started, "could you explain to us Pokemon?"

"Oh, of course I could, I can't believe I forgot to." Professor Oak told the children about the Pokemon World, the different Pokemon types, about Pokemon battles, and how to catch Pokemon. "Here, this should help." He picked up a small, red machine from off of his desk. "This is a Pokedex. A Pokedex is a machine that will store information on Pokemon you have caught or seen. You point this blue bulb at a Pokemon to identify it and store the information in the Pokedex. This is the only one I have, so you five kids will have to share it."

"That's okay," Ulrich said as Jeremy pocketed the Pokedex.

"Well, you kids better head off. Here is my phone number in case you need to contact me." He handed Jeremy a scrap of paper which he put inside his other pocket. "Go have an adventure, but if anything important happens, make sure to call me. Well goodbye!"

"Goodbye Professor Oak!" Ash shouted as everyone left the building. And their journey started.

* * *

**My gosh that chapter was short, and boring! But whatever, if you don't read chapters, you will miss important pieces of the plot so don't! Please R&R! Thank you! Next chapter coming soon!**


	5. Beauty or Lack Thereof and the Beasts

**Hey guys, its me again, bartlyokosimpson. Well, I'm sorry it took so long before I got my motivation to update again, I apologize for those of you who have waited long for this update. I've decided that I'll only continue if I get a certain number of reviews, this chapter being 9 total for the entire story. I already have 6, so I only need 3 more reviews, so don't forget to review. This chapter is when the Kadic students get their first Pokemon, and the one in which a new Kadic character is introduced into the story. Also, in the Pokemon world, pretend that they use Euros(€), since it would be pretty boring to write a whole chapter about exchanging their Euros for the currency they use in the Pokemon world. And we wouldn't want a repeat of the last chapter, now would we? Well, that's all I have to say except remember to read and review. Thank you and enjoy.**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 5: Beauty (or Lack Thereof) and the Beasts

The five members of Team Lyoko and their new friends walked down the empty streets of Pallet Town. They were headed out of town so they could start their journey to find a way out of this dimension and back to their home.

"Wow. This is the strangest thing to ever to happen to us," Ulrich said. "And we've seen a _lot _of strange things."

"Yeah, even though we've discovered a virtual world, we've now discovered a _real _world in a different dimension!" Yumi agreed.

"Your past is definitely strange, but..." Ash started, but was interrupted by Gary Oak who was running down the street chasing after them.

"YOU GUYS! YOU GUYS NEED TO GET A POKEMON EACH FOR THE ADVENTURE AHEAD OF YOU!" Gary shouted at them. He caught up to the now stopped group of teens in front of him. "Here. Gramps said you guys'd need Pokemon if you guys could ever survive on the harsh adventure ahead of you." He pulled out 5 Pokeballs from out of his pocket. "Each of these Pokeballs contains a different Pokemon inside. All of these Pokemon are rare, but they are also weak, so you will need to train them by yourselves. There is one of fire, one of water, one of grass, one of electricity, and one that can evolve into multiple types. They are Charmander, Squirtle, Bulbasaur, Pikachu, and Eevee, respectively. We'll start with you, Ulrich. Which Pokemon do you want?"

"Well, I think I'll take Charmander. Fire sounds cool."

"Okay," Gary said. He handed Ulrich the Pokeball that contained the Charmander. Ulrich pressed the button on the side of the Pokeball to release an orange lizard with a lit fire at the end of its tail, and a yellow belly. Ulrich drew it back into its Pokeball and pocketed it. "Next, Yumi will go. Which Pokemon do you want?"

"Squirtle. That sounds like an _awesome _name!"

"Okay, here you go." Yumi received the Pokeball, containing Squirtle. She released the Pokemon inside to reveal a blue turtle with a short tail, a thick shell, and a yellow belly. She beamed as she returned the Pokemon back into its Pokeball, and put it in her pocket.

"Okay, Odd, you're up!"

"I want Bulbasaur," Odd said. Gary handed Odd the Pokeball, who immediately released the Bulbasaur. Odd stared in awe at the the small blue beast with a green bulb on its back. He took the Pokemon back, pocketed it,and his eye twitched at the new concept of his own Pokemon.

"Jeremy..."

"I want Pikachu. I think its electric powers sound cool, and maybe if I run out of power for my computer, Pikachu can charge it up with its electric powers." He received the Pokeball, and opened it up, releasing a small, yellow mouse with pointy yellow ears with black tips, red cheeks, brown stripes on its back, and a lightning bolt shaped tail. He returned the Pokemon to its Pokeball, and pocketed it.

"Well, Aelita, all that's left is Eevee." Aelita took the final Pokeball and released the Pokemon within, which revealed a small, brown fox, with a white fur tuft on its chest. Aelita giggled.

"That Pokemon is so CUTE!" She returned the Pokemon to its Pokeball, and pocketed it.

"Well, I gotta go continue my research back at the lab." He turned his head to Ash. "Smell ya later, Ashy boy!" And with that, he was off.

"Well, that reminds me," Ash started, "we've got our own adventure to go on, so I guess we'll have to leave you guys to your own adventure. Maybe our paths will cross again."

"Well, we'll see ya later," Jeremy said.

"Bye!" Ash, Misty, and Brock shouted. They walked away.

"Well, I guess we're gonna have to fend for ourselves from now on," Aelita said.

"Yeah," Yumi said. "But in order to survive, we should probably head to the shop so that we can get some stuff to help us out at the Pokemon Store." So Team Lyoko took Yumi's advice and headed to the Pokemon Store.

"Hello there," Team Lyoko said to the Pallet Pokemon Store cashier. She smiled and greeted them, and the 5 teens walked over to the merchandise in the store.

"Hmmm... I wonder what we'll need for later..." Jeremy said.

"What are these?" Odd questioned at some purple and white spray bottles of clear liquid.

"There potions according to this advertisement," Yumi stated pointing to a big poster on the wall of the small shop. "It says that a potion is used on a weak Pokemon. When a Pokemon is on the verge of passing out from fatigue, a potion can heal them enough to keep them going."

"Great, we should buy some of these!" Aelita commented. "How much?"

Yumi looked at the poster again. "€3 apiece. I think we can spare that much for our new Pokemon. What else will we need?"

Jeremy brought up a backpack. "We'll need this for storage, and it's only €15."

Aelita brought up some Pokefood. "We're gonna need to feed our Pokemon. And Pokefood is only €1 a pack, and there's a buy 2 packs of Pokefood, get one free deal!"

"Okay, let's get some." They grabbed 9 packs of Pokefood and went up to the casier. They put everything they wanted to buy on the counter.

"Okay," the cashier said, that will be €36." Ulrich took out his wallet and put the money on the counter, which the cashier took. "Also," the cashier said, "I couldn't help overhearing that you guys got your first Pokemon. For some new Pokemon trainers, I'll give you each 5 Pokeballs for free." She handed each teen five Pokeballs which they each put in their new backpack. "But don't tell my boss, he'll fire me, since these things cost €2 each."

"Thanks!" they all said to the cashier, who just smiled and said, "good luck!" They walked out the door, only to hear a high pitched "AHHHHH!" and a loud crashing noise. The team quickly rushed to the source of the noise, though it was farther away than they had expected.

After about 20 minutes of running they arrived at the source of the noise, and the source sure wasn't one that they expected to ever see in a place like this... They all shouted in unison...

"SISSY!" The five teens stared at the girl on the ground, and sure enough, it was the same Sissy Delmas that ruined their lives back at Kadic. Regardless, they needed to help a person in need, and Sissy definitely needed help right now...

Sissy was lying on the ground unconcious, and had about 30 small cuts on her, as well as about 60 bruises.

"Uh oh..." Yumi sighed. "Looks like something happened to her."

"YAY!" Odd shouted. "Sissy's dead!"

"She's not dead," Aelita said as she scowled at Odd. "She just passed out. I hope she'll be alright."

"We should probably take her to the hospital," Jeremy said. "Only one question remains: how did she get here?"

"Now's not the time," Ulrich said. "We have to take her to the hospital now!" He quickly picked Sissy up and they all ran back into Pallet Town, looking for a hospital.

* * *

_30 Minutes Later..._

"Damn! Where is that hospital? My arms are tiring out!" Ulrich shouted. They had been walking the streets of Pallet Town for about half an hour now, still with no hospital in sight. "Why don't we ask for help before my arms collapse?"

"You know, that isn't a bad idea," Odd said. "Bravo Ulrich, that's the first good thing you've ever done at, well, anything!"

"Shut up Odd," Ulrich retorted, "We've got stuff to take care of." They walked down the streets looking for a person to ask for help. They eventually came up to a brown haired boy that looked to be about 7 years old coming out of a candy shop.

"Hey, there!" Aelita greeted. The kid just stared at the pink haired girl. "Umm, would you by any chance know where the nearest hospital is?"

"Oh, yes, the Pokemon Center is just down this street," the kid replied.

"Okay, thanks," Aelita said, and they quickly ran down the street to the Pokemon Center.

"Wait," Jeremy said, "if it's a _Pokemon _Center, will they take humans as patients?" they stopped running immediately.

"Maybe not," Yumi said, "but we've got no other options right now, so let's check it out." They started running again, and made it to the Pokemon Center in about another five minutes. They entered through the automatic doors...

Inside was a room with pink walls and off-white tiled floors. There was a room with a receptionist's desk and a partially open wall so that the nurse could make appointments with the patients. There was also a door, most likely leading to a hall with the different rooms in the hospital

"Hello," the red-headed nurse said from the receptionist's office, "I'm Nurse Joy. How may I help you?"

"We kind of have a problem on our hands," Ulrich said, showing Sissy to Nurse Joy.

"Oh my, that really _is _a problem!" the nurse said noticing all of the many cuts and bruises on the girl. "Chansey! We have an emergency, bring a stretcher and bring the patient to the X-raying room STAT!" On her command, two Pokemon came out of the hall with a stretcher. These Pokemon were fat, pink, and ball-shaped, and they had "hairs" coming off the top of their heads to the side. They had a pouch on their stomachs, each with an egg in them, and had a nurse's cap on their head.

"Chansey!" each of them said, as they took the unconcious form from Ulrich and laid her on the stretcher.

"Hmmm... Chansey," Jeremy pondered. He took out his Pokedex and pointed it at one of the two Chansey.

_Chansey,_ his Pokedex said, _the Egg Pokemon. This Pokemon is a rarity and is very kind-hearted. It is egg shaped, and has a pouch on its stomach which is almost always seen with an egg in it. It is often symbolized as of kindness, because in the wild, Chansey are almost always seen caring for young Pokemon, even those that aren't its own children. Chansey is also believed to bring happiness to its owner. All Chansey are female and therefore, it is believed that Chansey breeds through gynogenesis._

The Chansey came back with the X-rays and gave them to Nurse Joy. Nurse Joy looked at them and gasped. "What the hell happened to her!" she shouted to the five teens.

"We don't know," Odd said, "we just heard a scream and we followed where the scream came from, and she was lying on the ground unconcious."

"Okay, Chansey! Disinfect and put some bandages on her wounds. Let her lie in bed to ease the pain of her broken bones. Her room is room 6."

"Chansey!" the two Chansey shouted, showing they understood her order. They took the stretcher with Sissy on it down into the hall.

Do you guys know her?" Joy asked.

"Yes," Jeremy said, "we don't know why she's here, but we know why we are. Here's how the story goes. It all started when..." Jeremy eventually finished the story. "And that's why we're here."

"Hmmm..." Joy started. "That seems to farfetched to be real. You guys seem suspicious." She glared at them. "Well, I guess I have to let you guys into her room, no matter how much against it I am..." She guided them down the hall and into the room where the injured prissy teen was staying. The 6 entered the somewhat large room. It had white walls with white tile on the ground, and a single bed in the middle, where Sissy was. On either side of the bed, a Chansey was keeping a watchful eye on Sissy. They IV drip was already hooked up to Sissy. Joy walked up to Sissy. "Are you awake Sissy?" Just after she said that, Sissy's eyes started to flicker open.

"Hn... Where am I?" Sissy asked. She looked around the room, and noticed that 5 of her fellow students were in the room. "ULRICH!" she shouted as she stared at the brown haired boy. "Where am I Ulrich dear?"

"First of all, I am not your 'dear.' Second of all, your in the hospital."

"Hos-pi-tal?" Sissy asked.

"Yes," Nurse Joy said as she smiled. "What happened to you Sissi?"

"I don't really know how I got there..."

"Where?" they all exclaimed in unison.

"Outside of this weird town. I don't know how I got to this town either. The last thing I remember doing before I got here was following you guys into some weird factory."

"So that's how she got here," Jeremy whispered into Aelita's ear, "she followed us into the factory, which got zapped. The malfunctioning return-to-the-past must have affected her to, which sent her here."

"Sissy," Nurse Joy started, "do you remember if you got hurt?"

"Not really. All I remember is this fat ball thingy attacking me." Team Lyoko all looked at each other thinking the same thing: could it have been Chansey that attacked Sissy?

"Sissy," Ulrich started, "Did something that looked like these attack you?" He pointed to one of the two Chansey.

"Sorta, but not exactly." Sissy said. "All I can remember is that something that looked like a cow attacked me..."

"A cow?" Nurse Joy asked. "Did it look like a normal cow?"

"No. As I said before, it was fat and ball shaped. It had a white stomach with pink udders, and outside the white stomach was pink. It had a black and pink head with small horns coming out of its head, and it had black hooves, but it could stand on two hind legs, and it had a white tail with a black ball at the end. It also had a few black spots on its back.

"Hmmm..." Nurse Joy pondered. "Sissy, did it say anything strange, not like a normal cows 'moo,' but something else as well?"

"I think it did, though I can't really remember what exactly."

"Hmm..." Suddenly, the light in her brain turned on and she knew exactly what Sissy had seen. "Sissy, what you saw was a Pokemon, but based on your descriptions, I know exactly which Pokemon attacked you. The Pokemon who attacked you was a..."

* * *

**Ooh cliffie, sorta. That was kind of a long chapter. Anyways, for those of you diehard Pokemon fans out there should probably know just which Pokemon attacked Sissy, but for those of you who don't, you'll have to wait till the next chapter (if any) to figure out which Pokemon attacked her. Remember, I need 9 reviews total to continue so don't forget to R&R, if you want to keep this story alive! Until then (maybe) see ya!**

**-bartlyokosimpson-**


End file.
